


Magical Festival

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, K2 Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Music Festival, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Kenny wanted to surprise Kyle and took him out to a festival. They are having fun but then there is something bigger waiting for Kyle than the music festival itself.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: K2 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Kudos: 8





	Magical Festival

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 1. Festival  
> I know I'm kinda late to this, but I had to finish it and these two songs really helped me out to get some motivation: Lovesong and Pictures Of You by The Cure.  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this short piece.

He would never have thought that he would be attending such an event. To top it off he wasn't alone, but with his boyfriend. The night was starry and so peaceful despite the ongoing party. There was about to happen a unique show to close the festival.

It was on a whim that Kenny asked him out, mostly to get away from this workload and boringness of everyday life. There was a music festival happening in a nearby city, and his boyfriend wanted to go there because as he has said "It would be fun" with a big smile on his face. It was this weekend which was a perfect time to get away and put their worries aside. 

They were lucky that the entry was free and only needed to worry about drinks and food for the night. There was a stage on a big empty space with all of those terrifying amusements along a lonely road leading to nothingness. It was still daytime, so there were many families with little kids and groups of younger people, probably friends. There were many stands with food and drinks and a large place set for tables and benches under a canopy. By the entrance were a few stands with games and plushies. The whole place was brimming with life.

Kenny took Kyle by his hand and went to a food stand to get something to eat and drink. They bought some ice cream and some coke because it's too early for alcohol. They went to sit a little and listen to some popular groups. 

“Isn't it a nice place to rest and enjoy ourselves?” They were sitting and relaxing. The weather was nice and comfortable. Kenny tried to reach for Kyle’s hand but the other moved it away unconsciously.  He would never have thought that he would be attending such an event. To top it off he wasn't alone, but with his boyfriend. The night was starry and so peaceful despite the ongoing party. There was about to happen a unique firework show to close the festival.

It was on a whim that Kenny asked him out, mostly to get away from this workload and boringness of everyday life. There was a music festival happening in a nearby city, and his boyfriend wanted to go there because as he has said "It would be fun" with a big smile on his face. It was this weekend which was a perfect time to get away and put their worries aside. 

They were lucky that the entry was free and only needed to worry about drinks and food for the night. There was a stage on a big empty space with all of those terrifying amusements along a lonely road leading to nothingness. It was still day, so there were many families with little kids and groups of younger people, probably friends. There were many stands with food and drinks and a large place set for tables and benches under a canopy.

Kenny took Kyle by his hand and went to a food stand to get something to eat and drink. They bought some ice cream and some coke because it's too early for alcohol. They went to sit a little and listen to some popular groups. 

"Isn't it a nice place to rest and enjoy ourselves?" They were sitting and relaxing. The weather was nice and comfortable. Kenny tried to reach for Kyle’s hand, but the other moved it away unconsciously.  _ It might be too early for that, I think. I hope he is going to like the surprise I made for him.  _ Kenny was lost in his thought as Kyle touched his shoulder to get some reaction out of him. “You know that your ice cream is melting and that if you get dirty, we would have to go home so you can get changed, right?” He looked Kenny in the eyes and waited a few seconds until Kenny finally realised what it meant and blushed slightly, nodding his head rhythmically. It was such a rare sight for Kyle to see his boyfriend blush and avoid eye contact, which put him in an even better mood.

A few hours passed, and fewer families were seen on the festival grounds, and more adults started popping out. Slowly the day turned into a beautiful night. The evening sky was full of colours, and the setting sun was warm on the face. There were bands encouraging people to sing along with them and move their bodies to the rhythm of the songs.

As the two were standing closer to the stage, Kyle took the initiative and grabbed Kenny’s hand in a tight grasp. It was pleasantly warm and unexpected, which made Kenny jump a little. They stayed there close to each other in complete silence, no one was looking at them, and it felt like the two of them were here all alone. The noises of the music and people around them were getting quieter as they indulged themselves in this little moment of peace they had.

There were many places they could go, to have fun but it was all for kids and they were a little too old for that. They only got beer an hour ago and sat down to drink it and eat cooked corn. The air was getting lighter, and the wind started blowing slightly when Kenny took Kyle out of the crowd and happily walked in a certain direction.

“Where are we going to, Kenny? No no no, you don’t think that we should actually ride those scary rides, do you?” There was silence, and Kyle realised what that meant. Along the road, they were walking on, were various attractions that looked too terrifying, and Kyle was questioning the sanity of some people that actually decided to ride them. They were heading further away from the stage, and the voices of the hosts were getting quieter by the second. That was the best place to talk in peace and with no need to raise the voice.

“Wait! Kenny, you can’t be serious about that! Let’s just go back.” He was once again ignored by his boyfriend and forced to follow him further down the road. It was such a long path that, they had do be careful not to bump into anyone else that was going back. Soon, they arrived at their destination, it was a Ferris Wheel.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. I will be there with you, so there is nothing to be afraid of.” Kenny smiled as he said that and pulled Kyle to the cashier to buy a ticket. They got in, and Kyle immediately hugged Kenny and didn’t want to let go. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Kyle calmed down and pushed himself away. The two of them were going higher up as Kenny thought that he should put his plan into motion and finally surprise his beloved with a gift he prepared himself. He got up and kneeled in front of Kyle, he pulled something out of his jacket’s pocket. It was a small wooden box with two initials carved into the box, “K&K”. Kenny slowly opened it up, and at the same time, the fireworks shined in the night sky, taking their attention away from the little gift. The colours once again made the sky shine brighter than ever, and Kyle finally saw the gift that his boyfriend was holding in front of him, it was a small ring made of silver, so bright and beautiful in the light from the fireworks. He leapt forward and kissed Kenny sweetly, stretching his arms around the other and pulling him close. At that Kenny finally said what he wanted all along. “Will you marry me?”

Kyle was so happy that a few tears fell down his pale face, he looked Kenny in the eyes and said, “Yes! Of course, I will marry you! Thank you for such a gorgeous ring, I love it!” He hugged Kenny one more time and let his boyfriend put the ring on his ring finger. They sat up once more and stayed cuddling until the ride reached its end.

The two lovebirds walked back to their car. The cold night air was refreshing and pleasant as they took their time watching the still ongoing firework show. It was pretty and even the loudness of them exploding in the air was nice to hear. Kenny and Kyle were holding hands as they passed a few people, the two of them had matching rings on their fingers and didn’t care about the world around them. They were happy to be with each other and planned on staying that way forever.


End file.
